Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery charge apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to multistage battery charge apparatus and charge system.
Description of Related Art
Because of the demands on power and endurance, other large electric power products, such as unmanned aircraft, electrically-powered vehicles, and electrically-powered two-wheel vehicles uses plural batteries in parallel connection so as to acquire high voltage and high current. A person who has two or more large electric power products needs a great number of batteries.
In general, the battery charger can charge plural batteries (for example, 4 batteries). When the used has a great number of batteries (more than 4 batteries), the batteries may be separately charged; i.e., the battery charger initially charges some of the batteries at first, and some of the other batteries are charged thereafter. However, it is inconvenient.